User talk:Rappy 4187
buggy behavior on Lost Girl Wiki main page despite block elements Hello, Rappy. I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but something weird keeps happening to the control of space between features on the right column: (1) the space between text lines "In South America..." and "Season 5 begins" widens for no apparent reason and I've had to readjust it several times. (2) I turned the slideshow into a template so that when Season 5 begins I don't have to make changes on the main page's source screen every time I edit the slideshow files -- now there is a huge gap between the slideshow and the Blogs that I cannot make smaller, no matter how much I've tried to fix it. I changed the margin-bottom to 0px and the space continues to be wide. I'm leaving this message here, rather than the Community Central thread where the story began, because the thread started with one subject and ended with another (actually, a third). What do you think is going on? P.S. I've got another main page conundrum that I'm going to post a question in the technical forum about. So that you know ahead of time -- the border in this template: : is not visible when using Google and Safari browsers. It only appears on the screen with Firefox browser. (It feels like if one fire is put out ... another one starts elsewhere!) Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :#This should be fixed. I placed the bulleted list inside it's own block element so that spacing within shouldn't change. I'd remove excess blank lines now to see if you can get it how you expect. :#Check out the edit I did here. Those extra lines before the will be included because you told them to be. :) I moved the noinclude up to the end of what you actually want included (no extra lines). :#There is no such thing as half a pixel border. My guess is that Chrome and Safari realize it's incorrect and scrap the style as invalid. Firefox apparently assumes you want a full pixel border... and adds one. (Firefox is good about guessing what you want). I'd suggest bumping it to a 1px border and calling it a day. :Rappy 09:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Dang! You're quick. :-) Putting the list inside a block element is holding it together. I changed the border pixel to 1px (I actually cut/pasted that text-inside-box CSS language from a Wikia how-to article about adding galleries to pages. Can't remember the page name.) I double-checked the change with Chrome and Safari -- and the borders are now visible in them. Yahoo! ::But I do not understand how my using to hide the instructions I wrote for future reference about the template added a line to . Oh, well. ::Thank you, once again, for your assistance with these omg!OMG!s (on my end). Virago a-go-go (talk) 10:36, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::To try and further explain the noinclude issue... If your table ends, and there are three 'returns' (blank lines) before the noinclude tag, all three of those blank lines are included with the template. Which means, no matter what you do, you have 3 blank lines that you cannot get rid of. You can add as many blank lines after the noinclude that you'd like and it won't interfere, or add extra spacing, to what is included from the template. I hope that explains it better. Rappy 16:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I see you made edits like these. Noinclude works from one tag to the next. So: |} Category:Test ::::Is the same as what you have there. Just an FYI. :) Rappy 18:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Know what? If someone at Wikia in charge of writing docs about templates would explain the minutiae of "cause-and-effect" as easily as you have done here ... it would probably cut down on some of the PLEASE HELP MEs! from wiki admins. It's a shame that Wikia doesn't have an indexed guide from which users can learn what I just learned about adding the after the template. I made that edit after you because it makes the category link stand out. It may prove helpful for a future admin who finds him/herself stumbling in the dark. Thank you for clarifying this matter. I sincerely appreciate it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::We do write up guides and help-me's! It's just hard to know what it is the users benefit from. In fact, I wrote a guide last year that you may be interested in. ::::::We also have former webinars as well as the Wikia University. ::::::If you have ideas on subjects that we can elaborate more on and write a guide about, feel free to send it in to and we will forward it in the write (haha, I kid myself) direction. Rappy 02:09, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::The librarian in me says Wikia needs to put together a guide for the CSS language used in its templates and what it does when used in a wiki page (A = does this, B = does that, etc. etc. etc.). Because in reality the majority of admins who embrace a wiki are not advanced-level computer techies (heck, I'm far from being a techie and have no shame in admitting that it 'goes in one ear and out the other'). All I want to do is protect the wiki, help it grow, and make it better ... while sipping piña coladas. Inviting me to submit ideas is like asking Pandora to open the box with a chainsaw. :-) But I will keep it in mind. And I will check out your guide. Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) New template on Main page Hi, Rappy. I created a template for the featured videos on the main page left column. As with the Latest Episode and Featured Character templates, I think it's a much better idea to have a template within which to make changes to videos in the gallery -- instead of having to always be editing the video gallery on the source screen. But something didn't translate well and I cannot adjust the space between the template and . I've tinkered and tinkered to no avail. It's very very late (my time) and I'm starting to crash. Could you please take a look at what the heck is going on? (I'm not 100% satisfied with the template, but it's the best I can do.) Thank you! Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:41, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :This is again due to extra line spaces between each noinclude section. Keep in mind that noinclude will not include anything between each tag. If you look closely, there was 4 extra line feed that were not within a noinclude tag. These line feeds will carry over when transcluded. This edit just has one noinclude tag and as much spacing as you want between sections. These extra lines will not be transcluded when embedding the template on the main page. Rappy 17:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The fog has lifted and I can see clearly now. Thank you for fixing it. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:15, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Spacing after template on Main page Hello! I hope all's been well in the innards of Wikia. I kinda have most of the templates, , CSS conundrums figured out by now, but a recent addition of a template in the right column of my wiki's Home page is stuck in a spacing gear that won't budge. No matter what I've tried, the 15 px space will not happen between the end of the template and the next section. I had to add a to create a little wiggle room: : : : : : :Season 5 premieres December 7, 2014 :Lost Girl returns to Syfy in 2015 : :Season 5 is the Final Season : I've looked at it so many times I don't know if I'm seeing the whole picture anymore. You've solved puzzles in the past and there's no hurry about this, but can you please look at it some time? Maybe fresh eyes can detect what I haven't been able to. Thank you, Rappy! Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : was set to align="left" which actually translates into style="float:left". Floated elements are not easily contained with bounding boxes. I have removed that style so you can now increase or decrease the 15px bottom-margin as you see fit. Rappy 19:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::THANK YOU! I knew you'd find the problem immediately. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) Re: Template:Featured Videos I asked for help in the Getting Technical board (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:756645) and the only response I've received was not helpful and ... came from someone that I do not want to engage with. (I don't give harassers a second chance even if they want to change gears. To paraphrase the Bard: A jerk by any other name would still smell like a jerk.) Please enlighten me, dear guru, how can I add a border around the main video without blowing up the other template contents? :-) Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted the above-referenced thread because that particular person I mentioned refuses to respect my request that he not communicate with me. I specifically asked him to refrain from contacting me in any manner and he ignored me. I don't want to drag you into this, but I am not going to be able to ask for help in the technical board if it means having to accept his forcing himself into my outreach for help. Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I took the liberty to go ahead and add the requested change to your CSS files. It should show to you after your cache is purged. Rappy 05:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::THANK YOU, Rappy! It looks fantastic. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Template:Latest Episode Hello, Rappy! Something weird has happened to the left margin of the Latest Episode template. It's so far to the left that it's as if the text is about to go outside the edge. A wider gap has happened between text and image. You fixed the template a while ago and it looked more contained within the column before I updated to the latest episode (and I have 14 more episodes to go). Can this be fixed? Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Silence Is everything OK? Or are you wiped out from dealing with the noise from Wikians (myself included) re all the 1-2-3 Wikia changes? ;-) Never heard back regarding my message of December 9th about the text of the Latest Episode template now screeching against the left margin of the column. I now have another head scratcher that I simply cannot mess with myself because it's a template that has had issues in the past and is easy to become unstable: :Template:Portal:CharacterPresentation :Template:Portal:Character Is there a way to center the image of Tamsin (the fourth row) or will it mess up the entire template? Asking the "community" for assistance sometimes helps, but in regards to editing an existing template only Wikia staff should truly intervene. If you'd rather I go through someone else via a general Contact:Staff message, just let me know. Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not answering sooner. I got the message late one night, meant to answer it in the morning and got sidetracked and never got back to you. ;( :Fixed this issue, by adding a center parameter to the template. :As far as the Dec 9th issue, I am not sure what you mean. The main page looks as I'd expect. Can you tell me what you're expecting compared to what you see? That may help. (Or a screenshot if you can) Rappy 18:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you're OK. :-) ::Thank you so much for tweaking the template. I think it looks much improved and more appealing on the page. It's almost like an arrow pointing the way down or a big fat exclamation mark. ::I wish I could do a screenshot about the way the Latest Episode template appears on the page vs how it used to look, but I went far back in the history and the 'how it used' has been superceded by the updates that followed. All I know is that the left margin of the text is w-a-y to the left and hits the absolute edge of the column. It looks odd. If that's how it's going to stay ... oh, well. I know there are bigger battles to fight. I'll learn to live with it. ::Happy Holidays, by the way. Thanks for all your help this year. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::If you feel the text is too far to the left, you can easily add more padding there to combat that, or even center the text. Rappy 22:30, December 24, 2014 (UTC) New Main Page template: Template:SocialMedia Hello, Rappy! Hope all's well on your end. I created a template for linking to Lost Girl's official Twitter account and Facebook page. I positioned it at the bottom of the left column. But I can't understand why the two, small images are appearing slightly off-center. I've tried everything I could think of to make them display right smack in the middle of the space, but nothing works. I wouldn't bother you if I hadn't run out of ideas. Maybe you can see something that I can't? Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like you've gotten this figured out. I see it as you explained you wanted it. Rappy 16:41, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Then my eyes are playing tricks with me because it still looks slightly off-center, leaning stage-right. /:) OK. Thanks! Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:38, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see what you're saying. I believe that is because the images themselves are not of equal width which causes the table cells to be different widths which causes the centering to be off-balanced. I would suggest trying to either 1) find images for twitter/facebook that are the same width (or at least the same aspect ratio 1:1 2:3 etc) so that when sized down, they are the same width and height or 2) edit the facebook image to be twice its current width. In your current set-up, the twitter icon is 50x50 while the facebook one is 25x25. Rappy 19:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::The resolution size for both images are 75x75 pixels each. To not make them be too overwhelming on the page, I reduced twitter's file to 50px and facebook's to 25px (because the size of the F logo is larger than the little blue bird). ::::As a test, I changed the px of the facebook file to 50px in the template to match the same reduced px of the twitter file, but it made no difference in centering on the page. The F still displayed under the word "Wanted" (only much bigger). I just think there's something "off" with the left column. There's just something, somewhere in the CSS of the Home Page that is causing width issues. But I'm not going to touch it because I'd rather have people wonder why some features display differently than others, than screw up the Home Page as a whole. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::As mentioned before, this is due to imbalance of sizes. The twitter icon was sized down to 50px and the facebook icon to 25px. This was done to show them at about the same relative height. This creates an imbalance when trying to center them. The total of both is 75px but since it's 25px on one end, and 50px on the other, the center point ends up being around 33% instead of 50%. To fix that, I forced the facebook side to be the same width as the twitter side -- therefore forcing them to now be balanced at a width of 52px each. Once that was done, they aligned directly center. :::::Above that, the wording of the two links (Info needed and Wanted pages) are also not the same width (one text segment being 79px wide and the other 93px wide respectively) -- therefore creating the same issue. Since these two were also imbalanced, the center point was imbalanced as well. I had to employ some trickery to get them to center well in the true center. I believe my last edit has accomplished that. Please let me know if it isn't sufficient. Rappy 09:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::::-) What you did is fantastic! It looks great. THANK YOU! A thousand thank you's, Rappy! Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Template:Featured Character header corruption The "Featured Character" Header file used in the template and appearing in the wiki's Home page is displaying distorted: : If you go directly to the file page itself (File:MP-(Header) FeaturedCharacter.png), it doesn't display corrupted. But!!! If you click on its full resolution, it appears as a thumbnail. Its px size is exactly the same as : It started happening yesterday and even though I deleted and re-added the File to the template, it won't go back to normal display. I'm at wit's end. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:41, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I've filed a bug report. Until it's fixed, I added a direct URL to the file, instead of the file link. That should do until the issue is fixed. Rappy 18:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow. That was a darn clever idea! :-) Thank you so much. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The Morrígan‏‎ (317 links) in Hi, Rappy. I really screwed up with this one. I manually corrected her name (removed diacritical mark) wherever it appeared throughout the wiki and totally forgot that the link to her page is included in the welcome message for new registered users -- and forgot it needed a redirect. Now in the wiki's Wanted Pages list I've got 317 links' worth of user talk pages where the old page name appears, and the old page name is at the top of the list of pages wanted. Do you know a trick to make the old "The Morrígan‏‎" disappear as a wanted page? Txs. Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :The easiest way, in my opinion, is to simply create a redirect and call it a day. The other alternative would be to bot edit 317 old welcome messages (with alert users to changes for a pages' spelling). I have added the redirect for now and it should sort out the WantedPages shortly. Rappy 22:23, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::That works for me! Thank you so much, Rappy. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Template:Banner DVD Hi, Rappy! Wow. It's been a long long time since our last hello. I hope you're doing well. :-) The Lost Girl series ended in Canada last year and in the USA earlier this year, but I still have edits to do to keep the wiki updated and still have visitors and occasional editors. The DVD for the final season (Season 5) has been released and I added the image files. DVD covers are displayed on the Main page in a banner and I included the one for Season 5 -- but I simply cannot balance the spacing on the far right side between the image and border to equal the spacing on the far left side. I tried several width changes, but I can't seem to find the right one. May I ask you to look at the template and maybe you can see what I can't? Template:Banner DVD Thank you so much! Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:52, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed? Rappy 18:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::-) That's perfect! Thank you, Rappy. BTW, what is an "& nbsp;"? Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:18, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::An is a non-breakable space. This ensures that the padding cell has content within it. Otherwise, older browsers do not display the cell and it ruins the table layout. Rappy 16:10, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the explanation. Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:27, May 2, 2016 (UTC)